


How to get your future GF to stop rambling (aka JUST!!! KISS!!! HER!!!)

by Shipping_Addict_Tumblr



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Archived from h-doodles Blog, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, First Kiss, Illustrations, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Addict_Tumblr/pseuds/Shipping_Addict_Tumblr
Summary: An Illustration inspired by JediAnnieScrambler's Love, Hate, and Oat Milk Lattes





	How to get your future GF to stop rambling (aka JUST!!! KISS!!! HER!!!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JediAnnieScrambler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love, Hate, and Oat Milk Lattes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788967) by [JediAnnieScrambler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler). 



> "What are you-? No, that’s not why I’m here, I don’t care about that,” Sabrina stared at Lilith wringing her hands, the sight didn’t make sense to her. Lilith wasn’t mad at her? Then why had she been avoiding her?
> 
> “I just… you stopped coming in and I thought it was because I messed up when I kissed you and then, you know, on your floor. I mean, you were gone in the morning, I thought you didn’t want to see me,” Sabrina said, rambling.
> 
> “For fuck’s sake,” Lilith said. With two strides she closed the distance between them cupping Sabrina’s face and kissing her, long and hard. Sabrina parted her lips, letting Lilith deepen the kiss, moaning as the older woman nipped at her lower lip. 
> 
> As they broke apart, Sabrina blinked up at Lilith, “I thought,” she whispered, “When you didn’t kiss me back…”
> 
> “I wasn’t going to take advantage of the drunk girl in my apartment, but now you’re sober and I can do whatever I want.”
> 
> Sabrina smiled and ducked her head, flush spreading across her face and neck, “And what is it that you want?”
> 
> Lilith took one of Sabrina’s hands in both of hers, kissing her knuckles, her fingertips, the inside of her wrist, “Hmm, to get to know you better both mind and body.”
> 
> “I think I’d like that,” Sabrina said. 


End file.
